


Suicide Squad : Shadowhunters Edition

by malecisgreat



Series: Movie au's - Shadowhunters Edition [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood is Harley Quinn, Alec and Izzy are not related, Clary Fray is the Enchantress, Everyone's Insane, F/M, I love DC, Isabelle Lightwood is Katana, Jace Wayland is Rick Frag, Jordan Kyle is Slipknot, Luke Garroway is Deadshot, Lydia Branwell is Amanda Waller, M/M, Magnus Bane is the Joker, Maia Roberts is the Killer Croc, Raphael Santiago is El Diablo, Sebastian Verlac is Incubus, Simon Lewis is Captain Boomerang, Smut, Suicide Squad, Suicide Squad AU, watch the movie first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecisgreat/pseuds/malecisgreat
Summary: Figuring they're all expendable, a U.S. intelligence officer decides to assemble a team of dangerous, incarcerated supervillains for a top-secret mission. Now armed with government weapons, Deadshot (Luke Garroway), Alec Lightwood, Captain Boomerang (Simon Lewis), Killer Wolf (Maia Roberts) and other despicable inmates must learn to work together. Dubbed Task Force X, the criminals unite to battle a mysterious and powerful entity, while the diabolical Bane launches an evil agenda of his own.





	1. Task Force X

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @/alecstansunit !!!!!!! Also don't be afraid to send me prompts I'd love to make them come to life !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @/alecstansunit !!!!!!! Also don't be afraid to send me prompts I'd love to make them come to life !

Lydia Branwell sat at a long table, surrounded by other men. She tapped her long finger nails on the hard wood and pouted as she listened to the others speak about the death of Idris City's beloved hero, Valentine. Only a month before he had been defeated in a battle against evil, crushed to death by a boulder made of the hero's only weakness, Kryptonite. It had been a long four weeks for Idris and it's government, all officials rushing to find a new meta human they could use to distinguish the enemy.

Mrs. Lydia Branwell had been working for hours on end, investigating the case files of thousands upon thousands of evil meta humans that were locked up in the Idris asylum, until she had found six of the most promising. She then brought all the work to the lab, hiring scientists and officers to create the right weaponry to keep the villains contained, making sure that every part of her genius plan was perfect enough that the government would except. All she had to do know was propose the idea of Task Force X.

Lydia stood up, pushing her chair back with force, and walked to the front of the room, tightening her blonde ponytail on the way up. She stood infront of a large screen, a white clicker in hand to control what was being shown. "I would like to assemble a task force of the most dangerous people on the planet," she clicked her button, making six painfully familiar faces show up on the screen behind her slim body, "these are some very bad people, but I believe they could do some good."

A man with a white beard who looked awfully disgusted pointed to the screen, "those are bad guys."

Lydia smiled and nodded, tilting her head to the large picture in back of her, "Exactly. If anything goes wrong, we blame them, we have built in deniability," she pointed to the screen, "everybody knows these faces, they fear these faces. Something goes wrong on a mission and their involved? People automatically blaime the bad guys. Always."

The same man with the white beard nodded while another leaned forward on the desk, looking amused and doubtful all at once, "What makes you think you can control them?"

"Oh, I have my ways."

"Well why would we want to do this? It could either help the people or kill them, and we cannot afford to take a chance."

Lydia titled her head and narrowed her eyes, shaking her head. "If we don't act now, our people will die, no doubt about that. What if the next superman starts to distroy the city, our people. Who would stop him?" she pointed to the screen, "we need people like them, people we can control, to keep Idris safe from people we cannot control."

Every man stayed quiet, silently telling her to continue her proposal. She nodded and smirked, glad the others decided to listen to her this time. She clicked the button, letting the screen shift onto another slide, "Deadshot," she said pointing to the screen which displayed each villains files and skills, "a.k.a Luke Garroway, most wanted hitman in the world, never misses a hit, never got caught. Well, until he almost shot his eleven year old daughter and had to surrender to the police."

She pointed to another file, on it was a picture of an obviously Hispanic man with black hair and black eyes, "Raphael Santiago, better know as El Diablo on the streets. Can kill thousands of people in a second, has done it before, but hasn't done it since he lit his own family up in flames." After another click of Lydia's button, a video started up on the projector. It showed Raphael, obviously in a prison yard, surrounded by people. He shook his head as the others started to surround him and suddenly screamed, sending waves of fire out of his body. Everyone around him incinerated in seconds while he just continued to laugh hysterically.

Lydia flipped to another slide. This one made some people gasp and others look in awe, one man muttering 'how did you find this one' under his breath, "Alec Lightwood, or better yet Magnus Bane's boyfriend," she shook her head at the screen, "before he turned insane, he worked at Idris Asylum as a psychiatrist to Bane himself. While he thought he was curing the man, he was just slowly turning insane like Mr. Bane." This picture of Alec flicked on the screen into his headshots. He was beautiful, yet clearly a mess. His hair was bleached blonde with pink on one side and blue on the other, yet it was clearly dripping down his face. He wore bright red lipstick on his big lips, which was badly smudged, and on each eye a different colour eyeshadow that was running along his pale skin as well. Alec had tattoos all over his chest and neck, random things such as 'ha ha' and 'puddin'. The creepiest part of the photo was Lightwood's smile, so large it looked as though his face was about to break. His bright blue eyes were crazed and manic, and you could tell he was trying to hold laughter in while the photo was being taken. "The couple became like the King and Queen of Idris city, and god help anyone who disrespected Magnus Bane's queen."

Lydia flipped to the next slide, smirking at the picture. It was of a man, no older then twenty five, who was smiling widely with his eyes crinkled. He wore a starwars shirt and dark blue jeans, along with white and black checkered converse. His brown curls were a bit damp and in his right hand was a small boomerang, but either then that he looked pretty normal. "You've all probably heard of Captain Boomerang, or Simon. Simon Lewis," a few of the men that were seated nodded their heads yes, nobody daring to interrupt, "he may look innocent, but he is quite the opposite. He robbed every bank in Australia, taking all the money for himself, and moved up here for some bigger cash. He was robbing a bank when he got caught by a meta human, and he lived in the asylum ever since."

The next slide showed what looked like a giant werewolf, yet the photo next to it showed just a normal dark skinned girl with curled hair, "Maia Roberts, yet she usally identifies as the Killer Wolf. She can shift into Wolf form and gut you when ever she pleases, and trust me, she pleases." A few men gasp as an unexpected video started to play. It showed Maia in a dark cell, obviously the one in the asylum. She stood almost naked, with just a ripped teeshirt covering her body. Suddenly, she growled and fell to the floor, clawing at her skin. The people in the conference room watched in horror as the teenage girl turned into a full blown monster in a matter of seconds. Another clip showed, this time of her already in Wolf form as a large lamb was thrown into her cell. Maia automatically pounced on the meat, ripping it to pieces and eating it to the bone. "She acted like an animal, so they treated her like one."

The women clicked her white button once again and chuckled, smirking at the other men. "I saved the best for last, the witch."

A man with a black moustache and green suit on raised an eyebrow accusingly, "A witch?"

Lydia nodded and pointed to the picture up on the projection, "A sorceress from another dimension, another world," the picture on the screen looked rather pleasant, just a short red head in a grey track suit next to a taller man with blonde hair and golden eyes, "archeologist doctor Clary Fray went into the jungle to search for something she never found, and instead wandered into the wrong cave and opened something she shouldn't have. She found a artifact that realeased a meta human so powerful it can distinguish anything it desires with just its power, yet now it posses Clary herself. Her name is the Enchantress."

"How do you suppose we control her?" 

"Easy," Lydia Branwell reached down from under the table and brought out a large black suitcase. She tapped in the code and popped it open, turning it around so everyone that was seated at the table could easily see what was inside the box, "with her heart. She is vulnerable without it and will have to take orders from the person who holds it."

Lydia closed the case again, flipping to the next slide. "Plus we have Colonel Jace Wayland, best in the force," she smiled, "I assigned him to watch over Mrs. Fray, and just as I hoped, they fell in love. I have the witches heart, and Dr. Clary has his. Now he'll follow and do whatever I say."

The men in the room were silent but Mrs Branwell knew exactly what they were thinking, and that was that she was right. She saw a few of the smiling and others giving each other knowing looks. "In this crazy world this is the only way to protect our country."

The man at the end of the table smiled, nodding his head in agreement, "Ok, then let's put together Task Force X."


	2. I'm not Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to know a little bit more about some of the characters.

Alec swung on the bed sheets he attached to the bars of the cage only days before, upside down, feeling himself up. He wore only tight white boxer briefs, almost the same colour as his bleached hair. Alec pouted as he ran a hand through his hair, missing the blue and red dye that made it so pretty. He wondered when he would get out of the asylum, when he gets to see his lovely boyfriend and when he gets to have sex again. 

_He was beautiful, like from a movie or magazine, yet he was right on top of him. His hair was bright green, spiked up like always and his makeup was done wonderfully. Magnus had black lining his golden eyes and red lipstick that stood out against his skin, much like Alecs, except the latter had a much paler pallet._

_Said man was currently laying under Bane, screaming and moaning and withering like crazy as Magnus thrust into him. Alec screamed as he hit his prostate, leaning up to kiss the man he fell in love with._

"Helloooo?" 

Alec quickly snapped out of his dazed state, looking ahead to see a guard leaning against the bars of his cage. He giggled, climbing off his swings to get to the man. After months of staying and studying in the asylum Lightwood had finally figured out the sexualitys of most of the guards, and to his luck, most of the ones who watched him were women or gay. The one who was yelling at him, Raj, just so happens to be gay, judging by the hard on he is always sporting when he comes to watch Alec 'play'. He jumped from the sheets and walked over to the bars just in front of Raj, swaying his hips on the way there. Raj smiled and laughed at the man, shaking his head 'no', "You can't be on these bars sweetheart, you know the rules."

Alec gave him a confused look, gripping the cage tighter, "What? These bars?" Raj nodded and gave a small 'yeah' but Alec was already licking one of the poles, starring right into Guard Raj's brown eyes.

You could tell the officer was having trouble staying focused, watching the obviously horny man lick and suck the bar of his cage like it was some lollipop. The only thing that was stopping him from jumping Alec Lightwood was the fact that he was in an insane asylum, and Alec was the one behind bars, "I said-"

"Come in here, come play with me!" Alec wined, his New York accent thick as he tryed to get closer to the man on the other side, "I'm bored."

Raj shook and turned his head, telling one of the other guards to 'light m' up', and suddenly, Alec felt a large shock go through his body and he was shot backwards, hitting his bare back on the ground. The guard he was talking to simply laughed, "That's a whole lot of pretty and a whole lot of crazy."

Alec sat up and gave the guards an angry look before screaming, "I AM NOT CRAZY!", but then continuing to laugh like a lunatic, blue eyes wide and crazed.

 

§

 

Luke hit the punching bag in front of him yet again, not caring about the pain that shot through his hand and bicep as he did it. The man could hear screams and hysterical laughter from the other cells in his hall but he paid no attention to it, only hitting the bag harder. The bag was one of the only things they gave him in the cell, along with a bed, toilet and a window, which was quite impossible to break out of (he tried).

He stopped when he heard a large bang at his cell door, looking over to see the tiny dinner slot was open and so was the small window just above it. Luke walked over to the door and grabbed the food that was being put threw it, not sure what it could be. He raised an eyebrow at Raj, the guard that has been giving him his dinner for the past few months, "What the fuck is this?"

The guard just smiled, though you could only see his eyes through the window, "I believe that's loaf. Full of everything you need. Rat shit, toenail clippings, maybe a few maggots." The guard seemed to think he was funny, laughing at the prisoners disgust filled features. 

Luke glared at him, "When I get outta here, you'll be the first one I kill."

Raj automatically stopped laughing. "Did you just threaten a guard?" he asked.

"Yes, I believe I did."

"Ok," Raj whistled, signaling the guards to get ready for whatever he was about to order them, "Lets have some fun."

Instantly, Luke's cell door was swung upon, causing him to be pushed into the wall just beside him. Guards dressed in blue jumpsuits all stormed into his 'home' guns and black night sticks in hand, ready to use. The dark skinned man was pulled up on his feet and into a chair, automatically strapped down with leather bindings. He tryed to kick and fight, but it was no use, and soon enough he found himself being punched in the nose and lip, with no way to deflect the hits or defend himself. He wondered what his daughter would think of him, wondered if she still loved him like he loved her.

_Abigail grabbed her father's calloused hand tightly, dragging him along the sidewalk. It was only two weeks until Christmas, and Luke had finally agreed to go to the local mall to see Santa. Abby looked adorable, her braids swaying back and forth as she skipped along the sidewalk, white snow standing out against her dark skin tone. Her green eyes shined in the colourful Christmas lights that was lining every shop in Idris. "Hows your mother been, she been treating you well?" Luke asked, causing his daughter to stop in her tracks. She frowned slightly but continued walking down the sidewalk with her father next to her._

_"She stays in bed a lot, but that's ok. I take care of her just fine, I even learned to cook a few meals from the food network," she explained, probably hoping her father would just leave the topic as it stood. They never really talked about her when they were together, which was usally only three or four times a month, "It's fine, papa, we're fine."_

_Luke shook his head, not to happy that his eleven year old was basically acting babysitter to her own mother, "That's great sweetie, but you're not supposed to do that stuff, it's supposed to be the other way around," he paused, turning Abby around and kneeling down so he could look her in the eyes, "I think you should come live with me, we could get you a nice room, a lot of toys, even a dog if you want, it would be nice."_

_Saddness flashed in the little girls eyes as she backed away from her father's soft touch, "Mama says I can't live with you 'cause you kill people."_

_Luke shook his head, angry that his ex-wife would try to turn his daughter against him. Abigail was all he had, she was his life, his world, "No- No she's lying to you! That's a lie!"_

_Abby smiled and hugged her dad tightly, though he could tell she was still hesitant, "It's okay Papa, I love you no matter what."_  

 

§

 

Raphael sat cross-legged in the tank, slightly cold from the water that he was constantly being showered in. He frowned inwardly before flicking his wrist to reveal a small flame coming from the palm of his hand. The Latino was warmed up immediately, though he could still feel the trickle of water running down his spine. The cylinder shaped tank they'd put him in was quite dark as well, so the fire helped him see better. Really all there was to see was black and a small window, which just showed the crystal colour of the sky above, along with a few clouds. 

_He looked up at the bright sky, seemingly unfazed by the brightness of the burning sun. The rays hit his tanned skin making him hum in content, while his brother seemed to groan from the heat of the day. Raphael snapped his head down to look at him, wondering how he could hate the heat so much. Andrés frowned at his older brother, his black eyes shimmering with distaste. "Diós Raphael, how can you stand the heat, I can barely breath."_

_The older of the two shrugged one shoulder and looked back to the sun. "I've never been bothered by it, even when I was a little boy like you."_

_His brother didn't seem to like that very much, seeing as he groaned then again and crossed his small arms across his chest. "I am not a little boy, big brother! I am nearly seven years of age! You are only five years older then me!" Andrés barked, pouting his lips._

_Raphael chuckled and reached forward to ruffle his favourite siblings coal coloured hair. "Of course you aren't-"_

_"Ouch!" his brother exclaimed, drawing away from his touch. Raphael raised an eyebrow in worry and tryed to step towards the former, who took yet another tentive step back. Andrés rubbed his head where it had been touched. "You burn't me!"_

_He started to back further away, still rubbing his head, when Raphael reached out and grabbed his arm. Andrés shrieked in pain, squirming out of his older brothers touch. The latter watched in horror as his brothers skin bubbled and a large scorch mark was placed on his wrist, exposing the bone of his arm. "Andrés-"_

_"Stay away!" his brother cried, before running off to find their mother in the cabin._

 

§

 

Lydia walked down the dull corridor of the asylum, eight guards surrounding her with loaded guns. The sound of hysterical laughter and screams could be heard from all parts of the building. Behind her a tall blonde man and short women with curly red hair followed, both with sullen looks on their faces. Clary clung to Jace like he was the only thing that was keeping her alive. The blonde wrapped an arm around his love, pulling her closer as they walked. Suddenly they heard a loud beep and the door the three were heading towards swung open.

Inside the large room was a gigantic cage surrounded by guards, almost like the one in the silence of the lambs. A shiver went down Clary's spine as she saw who was inside. Alec Lightwood sat right in the middle of the cage, legs crossed, in only a pair of boxer briefs. His hair was dull and messy. His skin was so white it was almost glowing, making the bags under his blue eyes almost look black in contrast. 

The man watched as everyone walked past the cage, all of their guns raised on him. Suddenly, Alec raised to his feet and scrambled to the bars of the cage, trying to squeeze his face through the bars. His face reflected awe and confusion as he stared at Lydia, who seemed to be smirking back at the insane man behind the bars.

"Are you the devil?" questioned the man, still in a state of awe.

Lydia stopped walking, along with everyone else in the room. She smirked widely, sending a shiver even throughout Alec's frail form. She nodded towards him before walking once again. "Yes." she called over her shoulder, making the crazy man grin and Clary cling tighter to her boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah new chapter! 
> 
> We finally get the team assembled and they all meet in the next chapter + Magnus!! 
> 
> Also, There will be no abuse in the Malec relationship cause... just no. And yes Alec does have white, pink and blue hair cause it's iconic, I couldn't not do it.
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos to make me work faster.
> 
> Xoxo Emily


	3. Suicide Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'squad' is assembled, we get to know a bit more about Clary/the Enchantress, and the Magnus Bane makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys how are you!? I'm sorry I took quite a break from this fic, I really love writing it but I went camping for a while. 
> 
> I also just recovered from a depressive episode, which is normal for me, but I'm totally fine now. 
> 
> I have more notes on the bottom that you guys should totally check out cause I have some exciting news abt a new series I'm starting!!
> 
> (Also this is totally off topic but you should all listen to No Angels by BASTILLE ft. Ella on YouTube it literally cleared my pours and watered my plants GOD BLESS)

Maia struggled against the restraints that the guards strapped her in, yet she knew she couldn't win them. They tightened the the fabric against her fur, making her howl in pain. She felt rough hands grab her and back her into a tiny cage, barely capable of fitting her wolf form. Maia whimpered at the closeness of the bars, hating the feeling of being trapped.

She watched as they wheeled her cage out into the yard. The sky was cloudy and grey, with the sun hidden well. Surrounding the girl-turned-wolf were not only guards, but also other people in restraints, struggling to get out. In front of the caged prisoners was a cocky looking blonde man with shiny golden eyes and a blue cap on his head. He wore a knowing smirk, but his eyes held no emotion. Maia hated him.

The man turned towards one of the guards, probably the head, and told him to unlock the prisoners. Suddenly Maia felt the people unlock the cage and she stumbled out, almost falling on her face. Instead, she stood up tall and decided to transform into her human self. The others watched as she turned from a terrifying monster to a beautiful women. She had curly black hair, along with gorgeous chocolate skin and large brown eyes. She was short, with big curves and small hips.

The other people were startled from their staring when large buckets with each of their names was placed in front of them. Maia read some bins, surprised at the other names. These people were some of the most dangerous people in the world, and she got to work with them. Everyone seemed to be watching the boy with white hair as he squealed and pulled out his weapons. The large man to her left, Luke, trailed his eyes over the white haired man, "So, what's it like having Magnus Bane as a boyfriend?"

Maia gasped. That's- "You're Alec Lightwood?"

The boy- Alec looked up at her and smiled wildly, before sticking out his hand. He wore an all white outfit, so it was quite hard to tell it was him, yet Maia definitely saw him now. "Nice to meet 'ya." he said, wiggling his fingers. He had a thick New York accent, along with bright blue eyes that were hard to look away from. 

When the werewolf didn't answer, Lightwood just shrugged and went back to dressing himself. Everyone watched, including the guards, as he stripped out of all of his clothes, except for his tiny white boxers, and started to dress. His outfit was odd, but definitely sexy. He wore blue and red shorts that surprisingly went down to his knees, along with a black belt, a ripped baseball tee shirt that read 'daddy's little girl', big white, blue and red shoes, and a choker that read the word 'puddin'. Everyone huffed as he covered his glorious 6 pack, including Maia. Then Alec started to put on makeup. He smeared pink and blue eyeshadow on each eye, then applied bright red lipstick. Lastly, he drew a small heart under his left eye and applied pink and blue hair colour to the tips of his white strands. He looked positively badass.

The others all had their own outfits, obviously not extravagant as Alec's, but they all had their touches. The nerd with the boomerang, Simon, had black glasses and a long brown trenchcoat, along with, obviously, his boomerang. Raphael had a blue letter jacket and tattoos all over his hot body (ha). Dead shot (aka Luke) wore a black and red army suit, matched with a white and red mask he would wear on hits. Jordan, who Maia thought had the lamest ability, wore all black, although he was covered in gadgets and strings, pulls and buttons. He was mostly known as Slipknot, a trained assassin who used different types of ropes or pullies to climb buildings.

Maia wore a navy blue tee shirt with black heavy jeans, but also a large leather jacket over top. It belonged to her father, he had gave it to her before she changed into the person she was today. It was the only thing she had left of her family, and she intended to keep it. The whole outfit was made of stretchy material so it wouldn't rip when she turned to her wolf form. After everyone was dressed they all started to talk a bit.

"If you like a girl, could you light a cigarette with your pinky?" Alec asked Raphael as he inspected his large bat. It was filled with writing, even signatures from the Bane himself. "Cause that would be real classy."

Raphael looked at all of the villains sceptically, mostly Alec. "Why are we even here, this ain't our fight to fight."

Deadshot shrugged, blowing the dust out of his mask. "Got anything better to do, _Diablo_?" he asked, causing a grin from Simon and a loud cackle from Lightwood. Before he could reply, there was a loud whistle from behind Maia's head. She turned around to see Lydia Branwell standing next to the cocky blonde, smiling slyly at the group of villains. 

"Earlier today, I had my team install tiny bombs inside all of your necks," Maia rubbed her neck, remebering the needle stick into her skin, "One wrong move, we blow your heads off. This is Jace Wayland, and you will be taking commands from him and him only, or me of course. You are a group of villains, but we are using you for military disasters. Like right now.  You will be going into the city, probably to your death, and you will kill the enemy instead of being the enemy. Jace will give you the details, but for now thats all you need to know."

Jordan (Slipknot) raised an eyebrow. "What are we, some sort of 'Suicide Squad?"

Lydia smiled and Jace snorted, though his eyes still looked lifeless and bored, "Exactly."

 

* * *

 

 

_**Night Before** _

Jace sat at the cheap hotels window, watching the storm go by. He wondered how he got here, how he fell in love. He'd never planned to fall in love, especially to one of his assignments, especially with a girl who is possessed by a witch from another realm. But here he was, in a hotel just outside of the insane asylum were the only people that could help Clary was, sitting as the love of his life slept  peacefully. She usally never sleeps while without him by her side, but Jace decided to slip out of the bed as soon as she fell to sleep.

He turned to her, watching her small chest raise and fall as she snored soundly. Her bright hair was in a messy bun on the top of her head, pushed into the pillow below. Her mouth was open slightly and she wore a light top and bunny covered pajama pants, but she was beautiful either way. 

Just as the blonde was about to climb back in bed, the room started to shake. The pills and phone that rested on the side table started to move, along with the furniture itself. Clary started grumbling in her sleep, and Jace knew exactly what was going on. All of a sudden, his sleeping girlfriend was transformed into the Enchantress. 

The Enchantress, though evil, was still beautiful, still had that hint of Clary. She wore nothing but a black strap across her chest and a pair of black shorts. Necklaces and crescents rested around her neck and her red turned black hair was now draped down her shoulders. On the top of her head sat a pendent, shaped as a moon when it looked like a toenail. Her skinned seemed to turn grey, causing her eyes to pop out more, though they had turned black as well. Clary/Enchantress always seemed to have black dust surrounding her, like a protective shield.

Jace instantly shot up from his seat beside the window, grabbing his phone. He typed in Lydia Branwells number, eyes trailed on the monster before him. He pressed call and held the phone up to his ear, waiting for her to pick up. He knew it was late at night, but just hoped Lydia was working a late shift. 

When she didn't answer Jace cursed, throughing his phone back on the coffee table. The Enchantress was still just sitting on the hard hotel bed, breathing heavily and staring at him. Suddenly, she stood up on the bed and looked up to the ceiling. Because of Clarys height her head didn't quite hit the ceiling, her pendant just brushing against it. She then screamed, so loud Jace was so sure that the aliens could here. Jace started forward, about to shoot her with his gun when all of a sudden she was... gone? 

Jace looked around, searching for traces of what was his girlfriend, but came up empty. All that was left was a cloud of black smoke, like the Enchantress had escaped her protective shield and was finally free. 

"Shit." Jace cursed, before running out of the hotel room and to the asylum to wake up Lydia.

****

* * *

 

On the other side of Idris sat Magnus Bane, surrounded by knifes. He lay emotionless on the ground, starring up blankly at the ceiling of his large penthouse. His ring crowded fingers were wrapped firmly around one of his favourite guns, one of Alec's favourite guns. It was covered in jewels and diamonds, big and small, and on the side written in green were the words 'ha ha ha', much like the walls of his apartment, much like the tattoos inked on his skin.

Magnus smiles at the memory of their last date, the last time they had ever been together, the last time he used the 'ha ha' gun. They had gone to the Pandemonium, one of the many strip clubs Magnus owns.

_Alec loves as gorgeous as ever, sparkling in the bright club lights. He wore an unbuttoned white shirt, showing his killer abs. His pants were super tight, making his ass look better then ever. The jeans were decorated with gold and black sequins. He had one of Magnus' many necklaces on, turning the man on even more. He watched as his boyfriend ran a hand through his blue, red and white hair, letting it drop in his eyes slightly. He danced around the pole, knowing damn well that Magnus and everyone else was watching._

_"Mr. Bane?" Magnus turned his head back, looking up. He saw a large man with lots of tattoos over his face, covering his forehead, chin and even eyelids. Bane blinked at the man as he sat across from him, smiling. He was obviously a wanna be, that was for sure._

_Magnus nodded at the man, but turned his attention back to Alec who was currently gripping the pole and sliding down, rubbing his ass against it._

_The man across from him seemed to be watching Alec as well, giving  an appreciative nod at the boy. "You're a lucky man- Mr. Bane. You have a fine lover." he remarked, running his eyes over Alec's beautiful body._

_Magnus pursed his lips, grumbling  low in his throat. "You like him, hmm?" He brought his fingers up to his mouth, calling Alec over with a whistle. Instantly Alec stopped groping the pole, much to everyone's disappointment, and strutted towards the U shaped couch his boyfriend and his guest was sitting._

_Alec pushed the dangling curtains that separated him and his partner apart, and began stepping over the couch somehow gracefully. "Puddin." he giggled as Magnus smiled, chuckling at his sexy boyfriend. Bane nodded towards the big man, and immediately Lightwood got the point, crawling towards him and straddling the guy._

_The big man hummed and content, grabbing Alec's slim waist. He smiled, but was secretly uncomfortable. He then decided he had enough fun, pulling out the 'ha ha' gun from his pants. The man gave just one last gasp of air before he was being shot in the head._

_Alec turned back to his boyfriend who was surprised, yet satisfied. He grabbed him by the hips and dragged him up, capturing his lipstick covered lips into a passionate kiss, with the taste of the mans blood and Alec's rum in their spit._

Magnus was pushed out of his trance at the sound of the door opening, immediately sitting up and pointing the gun. He relaxed, pushing his bright green hair out of his eyes at the sight of Ragnor, one of his most trust worthy side kicks. "Did you find my sweetcheeks?" he questioned, sounding almost tired. They had been looking for Alexander Lightwood for weeks, and Magnus was a bit scared that the love of his life was killed.

Ragnor grinned. "We found him, just outside of Idris, in the Idris Asylum, the abandoned one."

Magnus grinned, laying back in the same position he was before and laughing, hysterical as ever, happy that he would be getting his love back to him soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically this fiction will be first of many in my 'Shadowhunters - Movies' series. I will be doing fiction aus on different movies, and I have a few ideas on my next one. 
> 
> I'd love it if you leave recommendations on movies you would love me to do cause I'm really excited for this series.
> 
> For my next fic, I'm thinking either the Hunger Games or the Perks of Being a Wallflower. Comment which one you guys want me to do! 
> 
> Also, sorry but these fics will be Malec based, specifically Alec Lightwood cause I'm always a slut for Malec. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments to make me write faster.
> 
> Xoxo Emily 
> 
> Ps thank you for all the support on the fic ILY!!!!!


	4. Isabelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn what happens to 'the Enchantress', Task Force X goes on their first- possible last- mission, and we meet Isabelle. 
> 
> (Alec and Isabelle are NOT related in this story, i'm sorry but it would mess up the story line)
> 
> (This is a short chapter, almost like a filler, sorry !)

Deep down, Clary knew she shouldn't be here, knew she should be sleeping in her hotel bed, safe, next to her boyfriend, yet she just couldn't control anything. She basically watched as the Enchantress took over her body and portaled in the centre of downtown Idris. She walked down the steps of a crowded station, everyone seemingly unfazed by the witches odd choice of appearance (Clary guessed she used a spell to make her look 'normal').

The Enchantress walked to the corner to the station, where the 2 bathrooms were located, walking into the one labeled 'men's'. Inside stood a man, about 28 years old, in a black suit with apple headphones on his head. His skin was almost white looking, matching his bleached blonde hair and pale green eyes. His cheekbones were dangerously high, his lips plump and jaw sharp. The man was beautiful.

Clary sauntered over to him, making him look up and take off his expensive headset. "What's your name?" she asked, running a hand over his black coat.

The man raised and eyebrow, probably questioning why a women was standing in to men's washroom, flirting with him, yet he decided to answer anyways: "Sebastian..." he drawled, before standing away from her touch.

'Perfect', thought the Enchantress, before grabbing the man by his face and muttering words. For a moment Sebastian looked utterly lost, before his eyes popped wider and turned a must brighter shade of green, almost as though they were glowing. The witch still chanted in Latin, getting louder and louder at the second.

After mutiple seconds of intense staring and spell chanting, the man that was once Sebastian Verlac was turned into a demon, tall and strong. He still had the same beautiful face, same structure, yet his body was so different. He grew 5 meters, smashing the ceiling above him. He also grew golden horns on his head, along with metal-like gear, that glowed and looked a lot like a skeleton. Sebastian looked down at the Enchantress, who was smiling up at him. He smiled back, showing his sharpened teeth. "Hello Sister."

 

* * *

 

 

Alec felt a small buzz on his hip, making him jump an inch from his seat. He stifled a giggle before reaching into his shorts and pulling out the small phone one of the guards had slipped him in return for a blowjob. Totally worth it. He flipped it open, paying no mind to the others sitting around him, and read the text. 

**_Magnus:_ ** _I'm coming for you, sweet pea._

Alec smiled, shifting in his seat. He looked up, his blue eyes scanning over the others faces to find the man sitting right next to him, Luke Garroway, staring at his phone as well, raising an eyebrow at the text. Alec snapped the flip phone shut causing 'Deadshot' to flinch and look him directly in the eyes. He reached up and put a pale finger to his lips, smiling manically at the same time. The other just nodded and smirked, turning back to his own business.

Alec smiled, obviously satisfied with himself, before slipping his phone back in his pocket. He had no idea what the Clave was thinking, sending the worst villains in the world to fight other villains. It really was a stupid plan. If the government knew anything about any of the bad guys, they knew they always found a way to get out of these types of situations. 

Before Lightwood could trail off into his head, he felt a large thump on the outside of the aircraft, causing not only him, but everyone else to jump in surprise, even Cocky Blonde. Before anyone raised a weapon, a beautiful women swung into the flying aircraft, somehow graceful. 

She carried a long whip in one hand and a sword in the other, though she was sliding it back in its hilt. The lady had long black hair that blew smoothly in the wind. Her eyes were black as well, dark and beautiful. You could tell she was of the Spanish decent, with her beautiful curves, tanned skin and era in general. 

Jace hopped out of his seat, wavering slightly as he made his way towards her. Alec heard the nerd (Sherwin?) mutter a 'wow', probably at the beauty of the girl. Blondie turned to everyone, wrapping an arm around the Spanish women's shoulders. "This, is Isabelle, a long time friend, almost like a sister to me."

Isabelle, or rather Izzy, glared at all of the villains, scanning each of their faces. Before she could mutter a word, Alec already reached an arm out, gripping his bat with his right hand. "Alec Lightwood, nice to meetcha," he smiled, "Love 'ya perfume, what is that, the stench of death?"

The other frowned, slapping her whip to the ground aggressively. "I could kill you in a second." she spat, whipping the smile clean off Alec's pale face.

"Iz, that's not necessa-" Jace started.

"That's cute, you're tryna scare me," he said, accent thick as he got up from his seat to stand right in front of her, "Excuse you miss, but I've seen scary, and you don't have his smile."

Before the other could do anything else, the plane shifted, causing both people to fall back. Alec grabbed onto the bar on the floor, while Izzy wrapped her black whip around another bar. The plane dove down, causing Simon to scream (very manly), and Alec to laugh in excitement. A red light started flashing as Jace told everyone to hold on.

Before the group knew it, the plane crashed to the ground, spinning to a stop.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ! I kinda love this chapter, and for once I'm actually excited about my writing . I'm hoping to have this story finished by September 7th (first day back to school), or earlier .
> 
> I've decided to do an Alec-Centric Hunger Games au next for the series, but don't be afraid to comment suggestions ! 
> 
> Also I'm writing Alec/Harley as very aggressive and easily upset, showing a very badass side of him.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments to make me work faster !
> 
> Xoxo Emily ʕ ᵔᴥᵔ ʔ


	5. Magnus Bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Task Force X travels to Idris to kill the threat, Magnus joins the crew, and someone dies. (Filler Chapter, sorry.)

The large plane spun to a stop as it banged into a fence, causing smoke to puff up over to already clouded city. Another plane landed right next to the pile, filed with many guards and soldiers from the institute. Jace Wayland and Isabelle both emerged from the pile of what used to be their transportation, coughing and dusting the rubble from their gear. Alec Lightwood popped his colourful head out of the large hole at the top of the plane, squealing and blabbering about how fun the ride was. Luke, Maia, Jordan Kyle, Raphael and Simon all crawled out, coughing and searching for their correct weapons.

Jace quickly dialed Lydia's number, telling her that everyone was alright and they just had a small machine malfunction. The soldiers that followed surrounded the villains, weapons ready to use at any point. Simon shuffled towards Raphael and Jordan, who seemed to be contemplating a way to get away from these people without getting their heads blown off.

"They probably lied about the bombs in our necks," Jordan whispered, "How can they make a bomb that small, hm?"

Simon noticed his small European accent and wondered where he originated from. Before he could speak Raphael spoke up, "I don't wanna talk that chance, mi amor, I don't think we should take it."

Simon knew it was a 50/50 chance his head would be blown off. Logically, he knew he shouldn't take that chance, yet he wanted to. It was probably the smell of the air, or the feeling of being outside for the first time in 2 years, but Simon wasn't thinking straight. "I'll do it." he said, once Raphael walked away.

Jordan smirked, about to talk again when he was again interrupted by Alec screaming.

"Magnus!?" he screamed, causing everyone to turn to the originally New Yorker. Simon watched in awe and fear and none only then Magnus bane rounded the corner, along with 12 or 15 of his 'army'. The 'king' looked extravagant as ever. A large purple trench coat was draped over his broad shoulder, the bottom almost touching the ground. He wore tight leather pants with big combat boots, and his green hair was spiked. 

Alec Lightwood ran towards him, not caring about the multiple bullets being shot at Magnus or his team. He ran and jumped into his boyfriends arms, kissing him filthy on the mouth. Magnus had his large hands grasping the boy's pale waist, pulling him flush against him. Simon found himself smiling for the first time in a while, mesmerized by the love that was Malec (well that's what all of Idris called them).

As the couple made out, teeth toungue and all, Bane's soldiers were shot down, 1 by 1, until there was no one left standing. Alec unattached himself from the love of his life and looked around them, as if along now noticing that everyone was dead. Instead of mourning them, he giggled and turned around in Magnus' grasp, as if he could shield him from the guns that were being pointed at them.

"Alec, step away from Bane or your head will be blown off!" Jace ordered, pulling out his 'bomb button.

Beside Simon, Jordan rolled his eyes before walking towards Jace. "That shit is just a scam, it won't work."

Jace narrowed his eyes before pressing a button and suddenly Jordan's head was gone, and his body was falling to the ground. Maia screamed and backed away, while Luke muttered a small 'shit'.

Officer Wayland just smiled and looked back at the reunited couple, who changed positions, with Magnus infront of Alec, holding out a hand in front of him to protect his love. Lightwood had a bored expression on his face, seemingly unfazed by the action, will Magnus had worry and anger written across his features. 

"So, Mr. Bane," Jace spoke, smirking as the taller man practically growled, "You can join us, and we can put the chip in your neck as well, or, your princess can explode into thousands of small pieces. Your choice."

Magnus looked utterly torn, glancing between Alec and the chip one of the guards held in his hand. After what felt like hours, he dropped his arm, stepping forward and holding his arms up. "Chip me."

Simon gasped, suprised the King of Idris would give up that easily for Alec. Everybody else seemed to be in a state of shock as well, between Jordan's death and Magnus Bane's arrival. Luke and Alec looked the most unfazed, the latter probably just happy to have his boyfriend with him. 

Once Magnus was chipped and secure enough, the crew started on their journey once again, Alexander grasping onto his hand like a lifeline.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYYY ! Sorry I haven't posted in 11 days , I've been busy with School and my Therapist .
> 
> I changed the storyline with the Joker/Magnus cause I want him to be in the storyline , sorry if you don't like but I love Magnus Bane .
> 
> Also , I love constructive criticism , but please don't be mean , it makes me feel horrible . This is my story and I can do what I want with it . 
> 
> Leave kudos and comments to make me work faster .
> 
> Xoxo Emily


	6. !Update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

Hello! You may have been wondering where I am and what I'm doing and why I haven't been updating, so here it goes.

1\. School has been very stressful, along with my job and I'm moving in a week and a half.

2\. My laptop broke 2 months back and I've just gotten it fixed 2 weeks ago, (which has made School even more of a crisis.)

3\. Ok, I know this is horrible, but I've really lost interest in this story. I want to start a different story that I've been thinking about doing for a while, and just dropping this one for a bit, until I get back into it. It's not fun writing a story you don't want to write anymore.

I hope you guys understand that I'll be taking an even longer break from this story, but feel free to read my other story (revenge) or stay tuned for my new fic!

Xoxo , Emily

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe nobody did this yet!
> 
> I'm really excited about this fanfic cause I love the Joker and Harley Quinn's story and idk I imagine Alec and Magnus like that.
> 
> Also don't worry I'll get more in depth of each of the characters this is just an introduction!!
> 
> Please leave Kudos and Comments to make me work faster!
> 
> Xoxo Emily


End file.
